Angels In Disguise
by Bohemian Spitshine
Summary: I FINNALLY UPDATED! YIPEE! Ok, so it's only one chapter but, hey, it's an update!
1. Default Chapter

_Angels In Disguise_  
DISCLAIMER-I don't own newsies :( but I still have an evil plan, we shall kidnap them all! Mwahahahaha!  
  
Chapter 1- It never will  
  
August 17, 1900  
I've never seen a Beautiful sunset. I've never smelled a flower. I've never had a gaurdian angel. And I never will.  
I've been locked up in some stupid Refuge.I have nothing left except you, diary. It's all the same. Nothing has changed.  
It never will. -Becca  
  
I closed my diary and threw it down on my small bedside table. I stared around at the other unfortunate souls that have fallen to the same fate as me. To be a street rat all my life.  
And this place was supposed to help us "reform" ourselves. More like take away the only life we ever had.  
"Rebecca, de nuns is heah fer our sunday night meetin" Lily said. She was a small girl, skinny, pale, and sickly like the rest of us.  
"Good fer dem" I replied, harshly. She looked down at her shoes. 'W, well is ya comin er not?"  
I shook my head. Slowly she backed out of the room, followed by our other cellmates.  
I smiled weakly. like i'd really like to go and do stuff with a bunch of old nuns. actually, I do want to know what they do in there. As far as I know they just talk about some guy named Jesus, whoever that is.  
I sighed and headed twoards the tiny window. I put my hands around the bars and looked out over the city.  
New York, I hate you.  
  
  
  
  



	2. Orphan Train

Chapter 2- Orphan Train  
  
August 20, 1900  
Okay diary, there's something I have to get out. My past. I trust that in your pages, it will never be found out. diaries are sacred.  
Five years ago, when I was twelve, My father left my mother. She went into a deep depression and locked herself in her room for days.  
Finnally she started coming out again and going to work. On day, while she was working, Three people in a fancy carriage arrived infront of our tenement.  
One of the women told me that me, my three sisters, and my baby brother were going on a trip. Usually, I might trust a person saying something like this  
but now, I knew something was wrong. Eventually, I agreed to get into the carriage. The took us to the train station. There I saw something amazing!  
Hundreds of children were lined up, ready to baord the train. I had heard of this. Me and my siblings were going on the Orphan Train.  
I had to think of something, we weren't orphans, we had a mother! They couldn't do this! But they could. As me and my siblings lined up, I knew the only way for at least two of us to have freedom.  
Quickly, I grabbed my baby brother out of the hands of a women and tore down the street. Three people started to chase me and my baby brother wailed.   
They couldn't keep up. Finnally I lost them and I collapsed on a trash can in an alley. The next week I found out that we were orphans. Mother had died in a factory fire the day of the orphan train.  
for the next three years I took care of my brother. Begging and stealing, and eventually I fell as low as Working in a trashy pub as a barmaid who served more than just drinks.  
But one morning, I entered my makeshift apartment under the brooklyn docks and found my brother dead. After that people finnally started to notice me and tried to help me. The rich aristocrats threw pennies at me  
in the street. the newsies offered me free drinks at some place called Tibby's diner. I refused everything.  
I could live on my own, and I still can.-becca 


	3. One eye

Chapter 3- One eye  
just to tell you, this isn't just a Blink story, ok? so read on.  
  
"Alright ladies, sit up! You've got to learn proper posture if your ever going to make anything out of your lives!" Mrs. Snippet said, eyeing the girls evily.  
I yawned and slumped in my chair. Boring. "Rebecca, what are you doing? Sit straight!" Mrs. snippet cried. "Oh go shove yer face up a donkey's a..." I began but I was interupted by the door opening.  
"Mrs. Snippet, I need to see Loraine Mittson and Rebecca Patterson for reflections" said a short, fat, ugly man that I had only seen on several occasions.  
Loraine and I stood up and followed him out the door."Great. Reflections. Just what I had been waiting for," I thought as I rolled my eyes.  
  
After what seemed forever we entered a tiny room on the third floor. As I sat down I looked around at the faces of the other new Refugees, like myself.  
There was another girl that i had seen before in the cafeteria, there was a small, pale boy that I had seen sleeping on the streets, and there was a Boy about, 18 or 19 I geussed, who had an Eyepatch over one eye.  
I looked him up and down, trying to geuss what he was in here for. As I looked back up at his face, Our eyes, or eye for him, met.  
"Alright children, I bet you're wondering what you're here for. Well, you are all here for the same reason. You made a mistake in your life." a man began. His voice was to calm for me to like.  
"Now, I want you all to take turns and tell us your preferred name, age, and what you did to ruin your life." he said.  
Loraine sat up straight and beamed proudly. "My name is Lori and I am 14 years old. I was in the market one day and I just happened to take some tomatoes from the fruit stand." she said, as if she was innocent.   
I rolled my eyes and the eyepatched boy and I shared a silent laugh. "The judge thought that I was actually stealing so he sent me here." she said, snoddily.  
She looked over at me. Goody. my turn. "Me name is Rebecca but me friends call me Becca. At least dey woulds if Is had any friends, anyways. I am 17 yeahs old and I's stole twenty dollahs from de Maya's Wife." I said.  
The small boy's eyes widened at the amount of money. "Unfortunately, de cops got me so now i join de rest of you in dis Ratt hole.' "Uh, thank you Becca..." the man said, uncertainly. "Next"  
It was the one eyed boys turn. "I's Kid Blink and i's 19 yeahs old. I is a newsie and one days, I wasn sellin to good and I needed money so i's stoles some off dis rich guy" Blink said.  
"alright, looks like we have Pick pockets today, now young man, go on."  
  
Finnally, after the little boy poured out his whole life story for us we were free to go. As I got up to leave, Blink stopped me. "Hey, becca. Ya know hows we gets free time every friday?" he said. I nodded.  
"Well, do yas tink yous could meet me at de libarry den?" "I's gunna try!"I said, excitedly. He smiled with releif. "alright kids, get a move on!" the man said, pushing us out the door.  
  
August 23, 1900  
Wow. I actually met someone who wanted to get out of here as much as me today, diary! Lucky for me this someone also happened to be a newsie.   
Maybe he knows My friend!-becca  



	4. Planning

Chapter 4- Planning  
  
Finnally it was friday, and I was heading off to the Library to meet Blink.  
This would be the first time i'd get to see him and actually talk. I turned the corner and headed down the corridor to the Library.  
"'ello becca! wheah might yous be of to?" said a small, high pitched voice. "Go away Ginger" I said , rolling my eyes.  
Ginger followed me all the way to the library until she finnally gave up on trying to start a conversation with me.  
"Becca!" blink called. the libraian eyed him suspiciously. I ran over and sat next to him. "I's heah!"  
"Alright now becca, las night I gos a plan a how ter escape from heah!" he said, lowering his voice. 'Really?"  
He nodded. "It might take a liddle woik but i's got it pretty much fig'yad out. Every sunday night afta da church service, de nuns go back to da cathedral. Well, when dey goes, we's c'n go wid 'im!"  
"Well what is we supposed ta do?" "Dis sunday, meet me in da fron hall. Get dere when de service begins and wait until de nuns come outs. Follow em outside, get on top a da carriage, and we's free!"  
"How tha heck did yous come up wid dat?" He smiled. "I's been in dis joint before so I knows de tricks." We sat there in scilence for a few minutes.  
"Blink? when we's escape, i's don have any place ta go so , do yas tink i's c'n come wid yous?" 'Course! de boys would be glad ta have anudda addition ta da lodgin house!"   
  
August 26, 1900  
Diary, today Blink and I planned our escape! this sunday, after the nuns' service, i'll meet him in the front hall and i'll be one more step closer to  
freedom. -becca  
  



	5. The Escape

Chapter 5- The escape  
  
Silently, I crept down the hallway. It was Sunday night and the Nuns' church survice was almost over. "becca, dat you?" blink whispered from the shadows.  
"Yeah" 'You's ready?" he said, walking up twoards me. I nodded.  
"Really sister Mary, I think the next lesson should be about Noah's Ark" said a nun, as they came down the hall. Quietly, we followed them out of the refuge. Almost free.  
We hid behind a bush until the nuns got into the carriage. Blink jumped onto the back of it and pulled me up. We smiled at each other, a job well done.  
  
extremly short chapter!!! ahahaaaaaaa!!!! 


	6. Spot!

Chapter 6- Spot!  
  
"well, did is it! Da Newsboys Lodgin house!" Blink said as we came up to an old, falling apart, building. "Whatd do ya's tink?"  
"It's great!" I said, excitedly. Blink pulled open the door and led me into the lobby.  
"Kid! I thought you were arrested!" said an old man, from behind the front desk. "Well, I was Kloppman, but..." blink said, a grin breaking out on his face.  
"I see... and who's dis?" Kloppman said, gesturing to me. "I'm his friend from da refuge. My name is Rebecca, but you's c'n call me Becca" I said, smiling.  
"now let me geuss, you needs a place ta stay and you was wonderin if ya could stay heah, right?" I nodded. "Alrgiht, ya won't hafta pay me until you's finds a job. afta dat it's six cents a day. Blink, go intraduce her to da boys" said kloppman.  
Blink grabbed me by the arm and pulled me up the stairs to the bunkroom.  
"Hey guys! It's Blink! he's back!" yelled a boy with a cowboy hat and a scarf tied around his neck. All the newsies stopped what they were doing to greet blink. "And kid, who's de lady?" asked an italian boy, deep in a game of poker.  
"Dis boys, is me friend Becca" blink said, smiling at me. Then, a tall, skinny, boy poked his head out from behind a stack of cards and stared at me with his beautiful greenish blue eyes. I knew those eyes. "Becca?" he asked. "Spot!" I called as I ran over to him.  
"What're you doin in manhattahn?" I asked. "What're you doin in da refuge?" I smiled. There was an awkward scilence. "Uh... spot and I were friends when I was livin in Brooklyn..." "Oh." blink said. "Hey blink, you's wanna join in da game?" asked the italian boy, known as Racetrack.  
Blink nodded and sat next to him. With all the newsies back to their games, spot and I went up on the roof.  
I sat down by the edge and looked out over the city. "It's so different in manhattahn. i mean, it's different from brooklyn." I said. "yeah," said spot.   
"Becca, I neva got a chance ta ask ya dis in brooklyn but, will you's be me goilfriend?" I smiled and nodded. He put his arm around me and pulled me close. For the first time in years, someone loved me again.  



	7. She's Mine

Chapter 7- She's mine  
  
"Hey you two! you's guys goin ta sleep anytime soon?" said Racetrack from the top of the steps.  
Spot and I turned around. "Yeah race, i's goin back ta brooklyn t'night." said spot. He smiled. "I tink Becca might be goin back ta brooklyn wid me too"  
Race rolled his eyes and went back down the steps. Spot offered me his arm. "Shall we?" he said. I laughed and we headed back to the bunkroom.  
"Finnally you's too's get down heah! Becca, you's c'n stay in my bunk tanight, i'll sleep on da floor" said blink. "Dats ok blink, i's goin ta brooklyn wid spot."  
Blink glared at spot, who was now grinning happily. "Well, see you's guys lata!" spot said, still grinning at blink. "ladys foist," he said. I left the bunkroom.  
Spot turned back to blink. "Sorry kid, becca's mine." He smiled and followed me out.  
"I geuss you's ain't stayin heah, Rebecca?" said Kloppman as Spot and I came down the stairs. "No, but tanks" I said as spot andI left. Kloppman shook his head, "crazy kids..." 


	8. Oatmeal Boy

Chapter 8- Oatmeal Boy   
  
September 5, 1900  
It has been a week since Blink and I escaped from the refuge and I have been living under the brooklyn docks, with my new boyfriend, Spot.  
I have also started selling papes as a Newsie. Spot showed me all the tricks about selling the papes.   
He even gave me a newsie nickname, Flame.  
-Flame, formally known as becca  
  
"Flame, Flame! Wake up! It's time ta start carryin da banna!" spot said, tapping me on the shoulder. 'Don wanna..." I moaned.  
Spot shook his head and sat down on me. "Hey!" i said , popping up."C'mon, you's gosta git dressed!" he said. "I's ain't gonna wait fer eva, even if yous is me goil" I smiled. "You's betta, or else i's gonna find me a new boyfriend" i said. He put his arms around me and pulled me into a kiss.  
"C'mon Spotty boy! You's too cain't sit dere all day!" said Caveman, spots large, and very unattractive, sidekick. Spot pulled away from me and smiled. I grabbed my clothes and went into our poor excuse for a bathroom. We didn't have running water because we lived , with about 12 other newsies, Under the Docks of Brooklyn.  
It's not much of a home , but I got used to it.  
"Hey Flame, you's ready?" spot called. I came out of the "bathroom" dressed in my newsie attire. "Les go" I said as I took spots arm.  
Ten minutes later, we had gotten our papes and split up.  
To day I was selling in my usual spot by the market, when I saw another newsie, across the street from me. He had a mushy complextion, and dark brown hair. I had only seen him once before, at the Manhattahn Lodging house. I waved to him and he came over.  
"Hi , i's Flame" i said , spitting in my hand and holding it out. He smiled and did the same. "I's Mush." "Did anyone eva tell you dat yer skin is da color a oatmeal?" I asked. "Yeah, dats why dey call me mush." we laughed. "Flame, is you de goil blink brought back from da refuge?" mush asked.  
"Yeah." "I's tought you looked familiar." I smiled. "so... what ya doin sellin down heah?" I asked. "Well, I was jus' lookin' ta see what pretty goils I could run into. Tell me if ya see any." "Is dat so, mista?" I grinned and began to tickle him. "No! no! please!" he said, half pleading, half laughing. "Serves ya right!"  
"Ok, ok... I take it back!" he cried, pulling away from my grasp. I looked into his eyes. A carefree smile seemed to be in them, much like the one I used to have... I turned away from him and began nervously twirling a lock of my hair. "Well, I better be goin back ta sellin," I said. "Yeah"  
I ran across the street and ducked out of sight.  
  
"Wow. Dats some goil," mush said, smiling. "Dats right mush, and she's my goil," came the familiar voice of Spot. He walked infront of mush. "See ya at tibby's, oatmeal boy"  



End file.
